


A Savior's Agony

by Tiffany



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan has felt the lost of his father hard.<br/>Written for the Saving Candyland Event at Candyland Couture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Savior's Agony

* * *

"Why?" Gohan thought.

As tears falls from his eyes, and snot started to run down his nose. He used his hand to wipe his face before he balled up his fist to hit the tree next to him. At first he thought he was okay with it, and it helped that his otousan seemed happy to be in other world with King Kai. Though after some time he realized that his otousan is always happy, and even if he was not he would not allow his son to see him not.

The tears kept getting trapped in his throat and he felt that his eyes were becoming puffy to the point that he kept losing focused. Thinking back to the fight with Cell, he can remember Goku telling him to finish Cell off, but instead of listening to his otousan he ignored him. The half saiyian got cocky and fuzakeru with the enemy. He allowed his emotions to rule him, and because of that his father has shinu. Now, his okaasan would be without her husband, and he was the one responsible.

Feeling a headache forming because of how much he had been crying Gohan tried in vain to stop the tears, but it did not work. It was all his fault that his father is dead. He had always been proud to be Goku's son. His father was the first super saiyan in over one thousand years, he defeated many foes, and saved the earth countless time. Now, the earth lost its hero, and he lost his otousan. He was suppose to be invincible.

The sun had begun to set, and the felt that he tears were beginning to slow down. Knowing his mother was worrying about him he took flight. This allow the wind to dry the rest of his tears, and flying always seemed to calm him down. Plus, he did not know what he would be walking into, knowing okaasan she would be really upset with him, and he needed to be prepared for that.

After touching down Gohan went straight inside the small house, and found his mother in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Gomennasai," he sputtered.

She must not have heard him walk in because she whipped around in shock and looked like she was ready to start yelling. Gohan seen her look at his red eyes, and walked over to him and held him. He had not let her hold him in a while, and certainly not anytime recently. So, when she did he immediately started to sob.

When his tears started to die out he laid his head on Chi Chi's stomach, and that is when he made a yakusoku. He would be a better son, and an even better oniisan.

Much to his mother's surprise Gohan announced, "okaasan, did you know your pregnant?"

 

 


End file.
